Death's Child : Kamień z Nieśmiertelny
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: An dark Dumbledore. Harry touched by Death of the Endless. The All Seeing Eye. How does it all change the Hogwarts years
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : DEATH'S MORTAL DAY

**Hello Lily, Your Time comes today. Will you do me a favor**

**- Death deals with Lily Potter**

#

Once every hundred years, Death lives one day as a mortal. Today is October 31st 1981. The place is a cottage in Godric's Hollow. Death appears in the bed room of the cottage, and wakes Lily Potter after casting sleep and silence spells on James and little Harry. "Hello Lily, Your Time comes today. Will you do me a favor?"

Lily sat up in surprise and looked over at the goth woman with the eye tattoo that was seated at the edge of her bed. At first she was going to scream then she saw the tattoo and looked closer. Seeing the silver ankh her face paled, "We failed didn't we?"

Death smiled softly, "Yes and No, you and James die today. But Harry has a long life ahead of him. Will you do me a favor?"

Lily took a deep breath, "How can a mortal do a favor for Death?" She was upset but also in shock, most likely she will crash and cry later if she was alive later.

Death smiled, "I need a mortal to take the place of for twenty four hours. I would like that person to be you. You leave your body a bit earlier. And I am reminded of compassion and pain." She sat back. "Would you be willing?"

Lily starts to cry though she is not sobbing. "You swear Harry will survive and be okay?"

Death rested her hand on Lily's knee through the covers, "He may not be as happy as he would be if Peter never betrayed you. But I will be watching him for the rest of his life."

Lily tried not to sob, "But will he have a full wizard lifetime? I won't see him before he has lived a wizard's lifetime. Promise me!"

Death sighed, "I won't promise you that you won't see him, you will understand why later. I will promise you he will be old when his time comes.

Lily nodded her head and closed her eyes, "I will do it for Harry."

Death helped Lily lay down. She rested her hand on Lily's forehead and wordlessly triggered her power. There was a flicker and where once Death stood a transparent Lily stood. At first the spirit was confused until she heard Death's voice telling her that she gets to watch.

#

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."

#

Death came back to herself standing beside the crib. She looked over at Harry and finds him unwounded and silently looking back at her. As she watched the All Seeing Eye appeared around his right eye, matching her own. Not sure what is going on she touched the boy's cheek.

Harry reached up to grasp the entity's hand. Though he did not speak, his feelings crossed along touch. Feeling of missing his parents and yet understanding they had passed on. Feelings of worry and fear, of wanting his uncles. And yet a feeling of unconditional love, somehow the child knew her again.

Now she wasn't sure if he would forget her ever again. Somehow this touch, affected her, she felt her hair change, with a thought a mirror appeared and Death looked at the blood red highlights in her hair. With a smile she whispered to Harry. "So be it child, I am Death and Life. As long as you travel this world, I will wear the mark you gave me."

Harry giggled and clapped then looked up as he heard the sounds of a engine, "Fadfoo!"

Death nodded and stepped back away from the child, "I will always be watching Harry Lord Potter, Mage" Death touched Lily and James' souls. The three faded from sight yet somehow Harry tracked them, the All Seeing Eye of Horus glowing with a dark golden light. "We love you Harry" whispered Lily. Totally shocked when Harry said, "Wub you.", before he fell back asleep.

#

Dumbledore looked down at the child of Prophecy. "Why would Tom mark you with the All Seeing Eye of Horus?" The old man shook his head and took out the Elder Wand, "No matter, the same ritual that binds your magic and you to the blood wards will make it fade and stop working." The old man smirked, "Can't have the tool be too independent, its for the Greater Good, after all." He began a long ritual that he knew would bind and in the long run kill the child, it had to be done.

Death looked on and as soon as the old goat left to rest after hours of casting, she walked up to the child. Reaching out she tore the old bastard's spell from Harry's energy core, then finding a hole in need of filling she pulled out a glowing red gem. Placing the red gem in the center of emptiness. There was a soft smile on her lips as Harry's magic flowed into the gem. Now to the lesser eyes of a wizard his core would be the lesser amount the Dumb bastard excepted when he returned. Softly she stroked Harry's hair and sang him a lullaby. Finding him sleeping peacefully now that the bindings were gone. Death leaned down and kissed his forehead before fading out of sight.

#

Dumbledore came back late that night and ran some scans, finding the core of the child at the level he planned for. He spent an hour binding a glamour on the fading Eye. With a grin and twinkling eyes. He took the child that was to be the downfall of the Dark Lord and headed far into England. After speaking with McGonagall, he lay the child with a note on the door stop and taking McGonagall by the arm forced her along with him back to Hogwarts.

Death looked on and walked up to the child in the basket. She reached down and the child's magic reacted why he still slept on. For a moment the glamour fell and the Eye remained, then Death herself hid it so it would only be seen by mortals when Harry was surrounded by free flowing magic. With a smile, she stepped back and faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Into the Alley

**He was the son of the mortal woman, I replaced for the century of his birth. I should not be affected by him. Yet somehow we both become family to each other. And a mortal become more.**

**-Death to Eve**

#

Harry Potter had learned that he could see things nobody else could. He learned that he could speak any language, including snake and cat. He even found he could read other languages as if they were translated to english in his head.

#

Time flew past, it was a week before Harry's eleventh birthday. His cousin Dudley had just celebrated his eleventh. Already his Uncle had decided that Dudley would go to his own alma mater of Smeltings Academy, a well respected Senior Away School. While Harry would be going to the low class state day school. Just the night before the kitchen had stunk to high heaven from Aunt Petunia's dying hand me downs from Dudley to match Stonewall's disturbing grey uniform colors.

Harry had just sat down to eat his burnt toast after serving breakfast when the sound of the mail slot made him sigh.

"Dudley get the mail", came the imposing voice of Uncle Vernon.

"Make Harry do it!", whined the over sized eleven year old.

Harry had already gotten up. This was not a new cycle after all. As he walked into the hall he felt and heard a light footstep match his stride beside him.

He shifted his eyes and a light smile graced his lips as he noticed DeeDee keeping pace with him. He wasn't sure what exactly DeeDee was, she was very clear that she was not a ghost. But what else would only he be able to see? "Hello Dee, how are you? What brings you by?", whispers Harry softly in Old Norse, one of the many dead languages he practiced with his invisible friend DeeDee.

DeeDee smiled and lightly touched Harry's currently hidden Eye of Horus, the match of her own. For she was of course Death in her eternal teen form. "Your letter, your proof that there is a school for wizardry is coming today. I wanted to be here for it.", the embodiment of Death spoke in a cheerful tone, in the same Old Norse.

Harry chuckled, "How are we doing this then?" Harry sorted through the mail while walking back to the table. He set the bills and other general mail on the table beside his uncle, while handing him 'The Local' directly. Harry handed his aunt her gossip magazines. As he sat down again he tossed the 'Back Street Heroes' to Dudley. Opening his own mail, which froze the adults in fear, Harry spoke in a very soft icy tone, "I am not going to Stonehall High, my heritage scholarship has come in."

Vernon turned purple, "You are not going! I am not paying for a school of Freaks"

Harry sighed while reading the packet. "Uncle, If I do not go, they will come for me. None of us want that. Most of them have no idea how to behave in the 'Normal World', isn't that right Auntie?"

Petunia gasped, "You know? How he made us swear!"

Harry nodded as his voice gained a steely tone, "He thinks he rules both worlds, the old bastard. He does not." Harry lowered his letter to look at his uncle. "Explain to me how, One, My being gone most of the year. Two, My going to school to control my freakiness at no cost to you. Three, we avoid them coming here. How are these bad things again?"

Vernon was about to yell about how he will not allow the boy to go to a school for his freakiness, when what Harry actually said sank through his rage. "They will come for you if we do not allow you to go under your own power? Are you sure about that Boy?"

Harry didn't even react to the yell, this is not the timid young man, his friend DeeDee has seen to that. "I am Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Not a normal wizard and definitely not a muggleborn like my mother was considered." He looked at his aunt, "The only reason they are not here is they assumed Aunt Petunia would tell me and show me how to get where I need to go. Otherwise they would be here to give me the latter. Isn't that right Aunt Petunia?", was whispered in that icey voice.

His aunt paled, "The boy is right Vernon, I remember they came for Lily. We have better let him go on his own power. Before they come for him."

Before his Uncle can get up to steam again, Harry stood up and placing his mail in his pocket goes to do his plate. As he walks away from the table he whispers, "I have my own way to get where I need to go, just stay out of my way and we will be fine."

#

Harry looked at the robes DeeDee gave him when he was lead through a door that just appeared in his room. "These seem nice, should I put them on?"

Death smiled as she handed him a backpack and lead him to seemed to be a bedroom. "This will be your room when you visit. There are normal clothes in the closet. All yours. We will get your wizard clothes after you change and visit Gringotts." She walked out of the room and closed the door.

Harry shook his head, wonder why his friend was doing this. He had learned not to look the gift horse in the mouth though. And quickly changed into a pair of fitted jeans and a teeshirt, finding the "Death awaits you all" shirt with the killer rabbit from 'The Holy Grail' humorous. Stepping out of his new room, Harry found DeeDee leaning against the opposite wall waiting.

Death grinned, "Haha, very funny, now put on your robe. Off to Diagon Alley, we go." She stood up straight and stared at Harry until until he had his robe on and offered her his arm. "Better, you are learning." Taking the offered arm DeeDee opened the door she was leaning on. They stepped through together.

Harry looked around as they seemed to appear in a tiny alley facing a huge white building. He was still in shock with how DeeDee seemed to be able to travel from one place to another. "Can everyone do that portal thing?"

Death shook her head as she raised her silver hood and reached over to lift Harry's. "No Harry, there are very few who can, but I will teach you, as you are my family now."

Harry blushed but didn't say anything as DeeDee lead him to the white building. "I will wait out here, do you remember how to call me if you really need too?"

Harry took a breath before nodding, "I do but do I really have to do this alone?"

Death smiled and gave him a hug, "Yes, you need to see how they treat people without my presence. But if they make you call on me, don't hesitate. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Gringotts and Goblins

**We****named****him****Elghinnz****'****hins****. ****As****a****younging****he****proved****to****be****a****Lord****. ****A****dealer****of****death****, ****earned****in****our****arena****by****our****own****laws****.**

**-****Rankani****, ****goblin****sorcerer****on****Harry****Potter****to****young****goblins**

#

Harry walked into the bank, he nodded to the two large goblins that he passed at the inner doors. Looking around he walked to the shortest line.

The goblin stared down at the wizard youngling, "What do you need?", was spoken gruffly.

Harry bowed at the shoulders, "I need to speak to the Master of Accounts at his pleasure, Warrior, was spoken in the true language of the Goblin Horde.

The teller matched the bow and responded in the true tongue. If this youngling could truly speak as one of the Horde, he deserved respect for the effort of his honoring their ways. "As you asked respectfully youngling. I will personally take you to Master BearClaw. Wait for me at the end of the Warrior Column. I will be with you within ten minutes."

Harry bowed stepped back three paces and then turned before step marching to stand against the wall with the guards and young goblin pages.

The Warrior SilverFang watched the youngling leave his teller window and quickly sent an internal memo to his clan sorcerer and Master BearClaw. Then he called his second to take his place. An internal message came back via GripHook, Lord Silver's senior page as SilverFang was walking toward the youngling. In whispers of the True Tongue, SilverFang was told to bring the male-child to Lord Silver after all issues with Master BearClaw were concluded.

#

Lord Silver, Head Sorceror for Gringotts Clan Briton, answerable only to Lord Gold, Head of Gringotts Briton and Lord Gringotts, Chief of Clan Chiefs, Master of the Horde. He was also one of the few who knew the two leaders by their personal names. He was seated at his desk in the depths of the Clan Ward, when a pulse of energy flowed through him.

Standing Lord Silver walked into his sanctum. Ten minutes later he walked back out and activated a three way visual with Lord Gold and Lord Gringotts. Speaking in the Formal Tongue of Rituals, he spoke, "A Wizard of True Power has entered Gringotts London, He treated with a Warrior in honor and in our own Way. It is Harry Potter... The Touched One..."

Lord Gringotts asked softly, "Did the Death of Deaths walk in with him?"

Lord Silver shook his head, "No Ragnok, the End of the Endless was not with him. He entered alone and treated with us as a mortal. Faced our warrior with honor as an unblooded equal would."

Lord Gold shook his head, "Is he truly unblooded?"

Lord Silver laughed, "My sorcery marked the presence of a worn Blood Stone. The Life Blood of an Elder Master Vampire. The Touched One is no more unblooded then one of us. He has fought one that would cause us issues one on one. Yet he stands in our lands unmarred. No my brother, I hope he has no reason to call for a Trail, as we will lose any that face him as the Trial demands."

Ragnok, Master of the Horde spoke with his Lord Gringotts voice. "Investigate and Meet him personally. Let us not forget that while he looks like one of the Race of Men, he is Touched by The Eldest and the End."

Lord Silver bowed, "So it is Spoken, So it is Written, So Shall it be Done" Ending the conference, he read the memo GripHook brought in. He called to GripHook, "Tell SilverFang that I need to speak with this man-child personally." With a quick bow GripHook ran out to reach the upper levels fast enough.

#

SilverFang nodded to Harry as he walked past the man-child. Harry stepped up to follow the Goblin along the side of the lobby. They stepped silently beyond into the offices of the Account Managers. Opening the door SilverFang had Harry wait as he entered first. He returned and had Harry swap places with him, "Master BearClaw will see you now. I will wait out here for you" was spoken softly in the Tongue of the Horde.

#

Harry walked in and looked around the office. He smiled at the trophies of battle, well used axes and blades, cracked shields and shattered blades, the marks of a warrior, who gained his place by skill. Harry bowed deeply and waited.

BearClaw looked up from his desk and spoke in the tongue of his people. "What brings the child-Lord Potter to my office. There is no doubt in all of Gringotts that you already bear many vaults. Being heir to a known house of renown, and neither muggleborn or young house."

Harry rose out of his bow. "I believe my house betrayed by those of my own race. By those who owe bonds of clan and honor. One beyond the reach of any wizard, spoke to me. She told me there are still beings of honor, beings worthy of treaty. So I come to Gringotts London. Home of the Horde of the Realm of Merlin the Arch-Magus."

BearClaw stood up and walked toward Harry. He stopped before the child and spoke softly. "You do not accuse the Horde thus child-lord?"

Harry did not smile, he did not bow he simply stared at the goblin. "Have you proof that the Horde has worked with wizards to betray me. Have you proof that the Horde has not treated in honor... As it stands I know wizards have betrayed my House... But the Horde has treated in honor... If a goblin has failed, if a clan has betrayed... Let us face each other in the Arena... Let the Horde honor not be sullied by a betrayal to House and the Horde."

BearClaw smiled and nodded his head... "So be it Lord Potter... The Honor of the Horde will be clear and each clan must face justice in the ways of the Horde... Are we agreed?"

Harry held out his arm with his hand cupped as if holding a sword. "So it is agreed, So it is spoken, So it shall be written.", spoke Harry in the ritualized formal tongue of the Horde.

BearClaw clasped Harry's arm with a grin. "So it is agreed, So it is spoken, So it shall be written." he repeated back in the formal language. After releasing Harry's arm, BearClaw moved back to his desk and sat down, "Sit young Potter and let us treat as friends."

Harry sat down. "I truly do need the blood magic test Master BearClaw." He lightly scratched the back of his head. "I have reason to believe much of my rights have been controlled by those who wish me ill."

BearClaw took down a box and handed it to Harry. "Let us see what your blood says... Let us see where your power walked. Be it Warrior, Mage, Sorceress or Priestess."

Harry opened the box and found a piece of glowing parchment and a silver dagger. He slit his palm and pressed the bloody palm into the glowing parchment. Harry lifted his hand as he felt it heal and put the silver goblin dagger into a wrist sheath on his left wrist.

BearClaw rather then being insulted grinned and bowed at the shoulders,"Well done Lord Potter. I see the Houses of Potter, Black, Evans and the Founders are yours in total. It is good you came to us. There will be much Gold returning to the flow as your Houses do business. Let me call in BlackScar the manager of record for House Potter since your fathers death.

#

BlackScar came when BearClaw summoned, he knew it was either a new claimant for the Potter treasury or the actual heir, not that heir could do anything until he reached majority, Dumbledore saw to that... well Dumbledore and the sheer inability of wizards to be physical warriors in these recent decades. Still to ignore BearClaw would cause issues for the Death Bird Clan to place younger goblins with the new accounts the Master Warrior created for new bloodlines. The needs of the Clan overwrite even BlackScars arrogance.

BearClaw smiled and spoke in the tongue of the Horde as BlackScar entered, "Lord Potter, your current Head of Accounts, BlackScar."

Harry looked up and looked BlackScar in the eye, "Tell me BlackScar, are you in league with Dumbledore?"

BlackScar smirked, "Child, you have no power here for nearly a decade, go home and come see me when you are of age."

BearClaw sighed and shook his head behind BlackScar. This will not end well, BearClaw could just see it.

Harry rose from his chair, his speech formal and grave. "BlackScar of Clan Death Bird, by your answer you have shown that my accounts mean nothing to you. Therefore I remove all accounts the flow from my blood or magic. Let a clan who understands how to care for money stand in your stead."

BlackScar laughed, "Little human child are you calling me into the Arena? You don't have the right or the power!" Just as BlackScar was going to turn his back on this young wizard and old strong voice stopped him cold.

"BlackScar of Death Bird, The Lord Potter has the Right and the Power... You will face him in an hour's time on the sands or I will see your blood burn."

There at the door stood Lord Silver, his staff of office in his hand. "Go BlackScar and prepare, for the judgement of blades is what you face.

BlackScar stormed out as the group watched. Then Lord Silver turned to Harry. "I am called Lord Silver, I am the Sorcerer Supreme for Gringotts Briton. As to why I am here, the being who is the Grim Reaper for Goblins came and warned me directly, she said something along the lines that if Justice is not enforced, all of Gringotts London will die today." Lord Silver bowed his head lightly to Harry, "Is it safe to assume Death's Favored, that my actions have stayed your call to a higher justice?"

Harry bowed to the sorcerer, "You assume correctly, let us hope that this business is behind us and we will again treat as friends." Lord Silver, BearClaw and SilverFang nodded and intoned, "So you have spoken, so shall it be."

#

Lord Silver sat at his desk continuing his research as darkness fell about his office. The old powerful goblin mage looked up and froze. In front of his desk stood a ancient female goblin, her eyes so old they appeared white with blindness, her hair long and tangled, not the carful manes of even the oldest matrons, fingers and nails so old and thin that they appeared more talon then anything hand like. She was wrapped in the crimson of old dead blood, so dark it was almost black, and in one talon she carried a upside down goblin goblet full of a dark red liquid, a liquid, the sorcerer knew to be goblin blood. She just stood there and waited. Lord Silver spoke, "Lady Kaliderida, what has caused to you manifest, I have not seen you for over five centuries."

The monster like goblin female grinned showing a mouth full of fangs, not a one rotted, each impeccable and sharp. Her voice a whisper within the oddly silent room, "You remember me, Sareren. I am pleased, but now is not the time for pleasantries, my Mistress's favored sits in the office of the Account Creator, about to be insulted by the Traitor to the Horde. Do not allow the Touched One to judge us as he judges Dumbledore, he has no true need for the Horde... The Horde needs him. Go my sorcerer, save your people."

The embodiment of Goblin Death faded away as the Sorcerer Supreme of Gringotts Briton grabbed his staff and teleported to just outside BearClaw's office in time to hear.

"Little human child are you calling me into the Arena? You don't have the right or the power!"

#


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Death's Elven Blade master

**The****Death****Elves****. ****A****child****of****a****elf****mother****and****vampire****father****, ****the****mother****is****not****embraced****as****a****vampire****until****after****the****birth****. ****Most****common****with****prisoners****of****war****. ****As****the****vampires****and****the****drow****appear****to****be****in****constant****wars****of****dominance****for****the****same****resources****, ****Drow****Death****Elves****are****the****most****common****of****this****hybrid****breed****.**

**- ****A****journal****attributed****to****Rowena****Ravenclaw**

#

She watched the energy around her, to her cursed eyes even the youngest goblin decayed and grew strong again only to cycle through again. If even the vampires appear to decay to her... What then these mortal though long lived creatures. Sighing she looked around. Being a Death Elf female, made her an outcast both among the vampires of her father and the dark elves of her mother's house.. As soon as she was old enough to leave home. She travelled the Underdark and found the Goblins of London a decade ago.

She heard of a human mage demanding a trial by arena. This attracted alot of attention and she came to see the fight as well, curious if there was a human mage that could be good in a nonmagical duel. Suddenly the energy around her changed. There entered someone who stood real to her cursed eyes, even his cloak did not decay. And now she knew what had no fear of goblins. Young he may be in human years, probably just entering Hogwarts or a second year, and yet he was beyond the Wizards and Mages... A Master of Death...

Harry entered the arena following the goblin sorcerer. A tall dark skinned elf walked up to Harry. "Death Lord, if you will allow I will hold your cloak and stone.", she said in the tongue of the dark elves.

Harry blinked, "A drow female, here?... how interesting." Harry removed his cloak speaking in the an language none could recognize. He then removed the chain with the blood stone. Handing both to the odd drow female, Harry then followed the sorcerer into the battle circle.

#

Faced with the goblin warrior who believed himself the owner of the treasures of Harry's bloodline. Harry relaxed his hold on his internal magic.

BlackScar drew his blade and moved forward to strike at the child who thought himself a warrior. The goblin's aim was true, he struck at the chest. The speed of a goblin warrior against a human. BlackScar was sure the battle was won.

Against any human, BlackScar was correct, against a English Wizard especially. But this was Harry Potter, the Chosen, the Touched by Death. It was a goblin at speed, and it was not enough. Harry saw the motion and allowed his body to move, as the dagger came for his heart, suddenly there was no heart to strike. There was a suddenly crack as BlackScar's arm snapped, leaving his blade laying on the floor as his arm hung useless at his side.

BlackScar screamed in pain and grabbing the poisoned dagger behind his back with his off hand jumped in rage at Harry.

Harry moved to the side and drew the silver dagger that bore his blood from the test earlier. With a flicker of speed Harry sped forward and BlackScar's throat grew a silver handle.

Harry's blood is not the blood of other wizards, without magic words, without ritual... BlackScar the Betrayer lost his life and his soul. Ancient magick, forgotten in the libraries of Houses long dead. A betrayal claimed before Magic's sight. Into the vessel of silver did life force and soul flow as flesh become stone. Only then did Harry reach out his hand and from the new statue reclaim his blooded silver dagger.

#

The clan of the DeathBird, the clan of BlackScar saw their most powerful and respected member die by magic, although no spell was cast. They did not wait, they did not think. They attacked, forty warriors of blade and blood jumped into the sand and behind them a sorcerer floated down. Landing the sorcerer cast his feeding fireball at the human that killed BlackScar.

Her name was, Jhaelvyll Arabate, she was a death elf, fathered by a vampire to a living highborn drow prisoner. Hated by both sides of her blood, feared by all who know what she is. She had held the Cloak and the Blood Stone. She saw the magic and life flows. Her very blood sang for the Stone was the mark of her father's death, his lifeblood. Her magic sang for she held a Cloak of Death and knew what it was, who alone in all of existence could gift it. Jhaelvyll had watched the fight. What seemed to fast to even Goblins took forever in her cursed sight. She watched the death and the soul claimed, now she saw betrayal doubled as the sorcerer released his fireball. Releasing the Cloak and the Stone to fall she blurred as she jumped in front of the Death Lord. She screamed as the fire stuck and burned through cloth and armor to eat flesh.

#

Harry felt the Cloak float over to him and wrap around his shoulders, then he saw the drow appear before him only to be struck down, taking the fireball meant for him. He caught the lithe female form and looked down at her wound, he saw the magic of the cursed fire fighting with the dark elf's own magic. He was watching her die.

The goblins froze then the cursed fire struck. They grew wary as they saw the cloak form around the boy of its own power, marking it a artifact of great power.

Harry lifted his eyes, they blazed emerald green, the color of the death spell. The All Seeing Eye mark glowing gold and silver, impossible to miss. Harry felt his hot anger slide under the weight of his power and freeze. He opened his mouth and vibrated a name unspoken for many a generation.

#

Behind Harry a human sized glowing silver ankh appeared. From within the silver glow, a hard rock guitar riff is heard. A male voice recognizable as James Potter is heard signing a deep bass.

'Carry on my Son - It will all be dust when you are done'

A female voice carries out of the glow, recognizable as Lily Evans Potter, a soprano strong and high.

'You walk not alone, my beloved son - Death is behind you - Death is beside you - Death is before you'

James's voice carries out.

'Carry on my Son - It will all be dust when you are done'

Lily's voice counters.

'She is of your blood - She is of your magic - You walk not alone'

James's voice comes out again deep and heavy.

'Carry on my Son - It will all be dust when you are done'

A new female voice sang out as a form appears in the light.

'I am Death - No Wealth, No Silver, No Gold - I am Death - called by my brother dear - called by my knight - My name is Death.'

Lily's and James's voices harmonized.

'Carry on My Son - The End is Here'.

Their voices faded as the light disappeared. The light left a glowing silver ankh hanging from the neck of a most pale human female any have ever seen. Eyes burning emerald matching those of the boy they betrayed, the All Seeing Eye, dark purple lips, pale hands tipped with dark purple nails. Any mundane would call her the poster child for Goth... Yet the goblins knew who this was... Their magic disallowing any deception. Death had come in person to the Justice Arenas.

DeeDee walked up to Harry and knelt at his side, "What is it Harry?"

Harry looked at his oldest friend. "She is meant to live so long. Yet for me, she took a fireball to the belly. Now, she will die, centuries too soon. There must something that can be done. Knowing nothing of me but what her eyes can see. True loyalty did she give to me."

DeeDee smiled down at the young death elf dying in Harry's lap, "What do you say Jhaelvyll. Will you come with me now or stay and serve Harry the rest of your days? Of all the mortals you have the choice to leave now or later."

Jhaelvyll opened her eyes and looked at the female kneeling over her, "I know you Mistress, my blood sings even as it flows away. If I must chose allow me to stay at the Master's side... For if he can call thee and have you answer... Then no mere mage is he. Let me be his as long as he has need of me. As he needs of me."

DeeDee closed her eyes and sighed, "So be it. Harry claim her by your blood as a vampire does. But know this, she is your bodyguard and even Hogwarts can not change that."

Harry looked into the elven eyes in his lap and finding true desire to remain rather then move on, pressed his wrist to Jhaelvyll's lips, he closed his eyes as the death elf sank her fangs into his wrist and feed.

The blood burned through her, she felt the pain fade and strength return. Flesh heal and blood restore. But most of all she saw with new eyes, for the blood of Harry Potter changed her eyes, what where once blood red, became emerald green, those cursed eyes that once saw only the decay of power and time. Now saw life, death and power in a much more useful form. Even so this change was only noticed by DeeDee now. A much more noticeable and for the goblins worrisome change, was watching the white hair of a drow darken to a flowing blood red. Jhaelvyll stopped feeding and kissed the wrist of her Master. There was no way to deny it, Death herself told her that this path lead to be claimed, and yet there was joy and freedom in this. Rising to her feet Jhaelvyll quickly sank to her knees and looked that the true immortals before her.

DeeDee clapped her hands, "All better then. Now before I go, remember you are his weapon and his shield, his eyes and his hands, his ears and his voice." She then stood up and looking around smirked then strumming an air guitar faded away.

Harry rose to his feet and with eyes and mark still aglow looked around. That was enough for those who betrayed, they acted, while the child-lord was low on blood and the vampire too high on blood to be a danger. And so they made another mistake.

As the attack moved forward by instinct Jhaelvyll held out her hand to Harry, "Master".

Harry took the hand and began to move. He danced a death dance. The same art of motion that had killed BlackScar and others before him. So built into Harry by repetition was this act that he never noticed as he drew Jhaelvyll before him, it was not a humanoid that flowed around him but a blood red whip sword. Holding a sword few had mastered the creation of and fewer still the mastery of battle, Harry Potter, danced and in his dance goblins fell. The barest cut of his blood blade drew death as she the sentient sword feed on their souls.

One goblin fell dead missing a hand. Then suddenly Harry was before the sorcerer that cast eating flames, with no time for the magic specialist to react, Jhaelvyll was around his neck and the sorcerer was no more. Harry slide into a squat like stance and suddenly the whip spun around at what was once head level. Of the forty members of the Death Bird Clan, three still stood, masters of the goblin halberd, they had stayed out of range, now they stood alone.

Harry stood up, he held Jhaelvyll's hilt in a reverse grip, allowing the rest of her chain sword body coil around his feet. "Leave your weapons and go, of all your clans warriors you remain. Let the betrayal be paid by the blood already feed to the sands", spoke Harry in the older form of the Horde Tongue, formal and official.

As the three remaining goblins thought about Harry's offer, Jhaelvyll was aware in her weapon form, she marveled at the the power the flowed through her. First the Blood of Harry Potter that had feed her, then his magick as he held and wield her. Finally the goblins that had died at her edge, some by cuts that should never of been fatal to a magical being, she felt their souls feed her and empower her. Deep within she knew, her life had changed, she was claimed, always a danger for one like herself, but she was claimed by one so far beyond mortal understanding that his very touch made her a soul drinker, a legend of the drow and vampire.

The goblins attacked with their halberds, moving as one they struck from three directions. Against the whip sword their action should be more then enough.

Yet Harry moved quickly. He slide the hand holding Jhaelvyll's hilt back while running a magic infused hand on the links of the blade. Jhaelvyll felt the change, suddenly what was once a whip sword now stood firm a full bastard sword in Harry's hands. Suddenly Harry moved forward at full inhuman speed, that insane speed that allowed him to kill a master vampire allowed him to simply not be where the halberds were, and the blood sword sank into the belly of one of the attackers, claiming life and soul.

The still standing goblins looked behind themselves and froze. In freezing they died for Harry grew tired of playing this game. Drawing his Jhaelvyll out of the dead goblin and spun, taking the heads off before releasing Jhaelvyll.

#

Harry stepped forward his hands down at his sides, palms out facing the leaders of the horde and asked in the ritual wording, "Are there any other who by deed or word betrayed the trust of the House Potter... Or may I and my Blade leave the sands, my honor satisfied?"

Behind Harry, as she fell Jhaelvyll reformed into her elven form, she seemed to just appear kneeling, where Harry had released her hilt. The visual that would most disturb a nonGoblin is all the blood flowing in the arena sands seemed to be drawn to her and disappear under her knees. As she knelt a silver cloak like Harry's appeared around her and the young death elf bowed her head.

#

Lord Gringotts himself stood up. "Lord Potter, you faced the arena following our own rules and won. Then a clan betrayed the Clans of the Horde and without being asked or calling on the Horde, you enacted Justice as goblins would. When the half vampire, defended you, by taking the Demon Flame, shielding you with her own body. You could have called all of Gringotts in forfeit, instead you showed that you were growing weary of mortal limits, and called for The End." Lord Gringotts closed his eyes and bowed his head, as did all the goblins in the arena zone. After a few moments, the Lord of all the Horde continued, "At your request the End, she who shall be Last, showed you how to rise the half vampire to your service." He paused then spoke again, "If that was not enough, you showed that your blood is the legendary blood of the Fey-born. We the goblin nation, the Horde, welcome you as the Clan-Lord of the House you have vanquished. We name you Elghinnz'hins, Lord of Death Bird, what would you have us do with the bodies of the dead, with their children and the females of the lost clan?"

Harry blinked for a moment then answered, "Give me a few moments to remember my options, so that all may in honor be dealt".

The Master of the Goblin Horde nodded his head and sat down. Much would be decided dependent of this young lord's answer, it was honorable to allow him some time to think and perhaps call on those who knew more then he.

Harry turned and walked over to the vampire elf girl. He squatted down and spoke softly, "Jhaelvyll? Do you have any idea how I should answer?"

Jhaelvyll lifted her eyes and smiled, "Master, you have three major choices, have them killed to feed the horde just as these betrayers will, enslave them either to yourself or to another goblin who does have your trust, or finally acknowledge them as a cadet clan under your headship. Food, Slaves or Family, these are the goblin options." Jhaelvyll grinned, "Oh course, at your power level you can ignore goblin law and do what you will... Their lives are yours, as are these dead bodies on the sands."

Harry sighed, "That is what I thought thanks, if I speak with the matron of the clan, will the rest follow?" The death elf thought for a moment and then nodded.

Harry turned and walked toward Lord Gringotts, "I require the presence of the Matron of Death Bird. As for these already in the sands, let the betrayer feed the Horde. So I have Spoken."

Lord Gringotts grinned and nodded, "So it is spoken, so it is done." Quickly he sent a young goblin page to get the Matron, while sending warriors to collect the dead goblins. "Come sit with me while we wait for the Matron of your clan Elghinnz'hins."

Harry nodded and fixing his cloak climbed out of the arena over the wall as a goblin would rather then move to the gate like a man. Behind him Jhaelvyll flowed to her feet and followed, always within easy reach, though she did not believe her skills would be needed anymore among the goblins.

Harry sat with Lord Gringotts and was soon joined by Lord Gold and Lord Silver. Many a goblin watched this child-lord who sat as an equal with the ruling clan of the Horde. Soon a old female goblin bent with age walked toward them encircled in younger female goblins who while green and brown skinned look more elfin then the males. As the old matron moved toward the table, Jhaelvyll appeared standing in front of Harry, her body a shield for her master.

The old matron stopped and waited, Lord Gold introduced her to Harry, the old goblin matron bowed deeply as did the females with her, "As the Clan Master decided how our clan ends?"

Harry spoke softly, replying in the common tongue of the goblins, "Grandmother, give me the most skilled daughter of the clan to guide my accounts, on your honor tell me that our gold will grow and our vaults will fill with platinum. Do this and I give you my word, every daughter of Clan Death Bird will be a daughter of Potter and all houses which call me Lord. Every youngling of a daughter of Death Bird will be a youngling of my House. Can you in Honor tell me so?"

The old goblin cried silent tears, of all the endings that the stupidity of her sons could have caused, this is the best possible. Even goblins know of the House Potter, goblins knew where the Potter Blood came and each house to join. By having Clan Death Bird be the goblin clan of Potter, her family will be royal, her daughter will be able to openly love the suitor that has been visiting. Only a mating bond with the direct line of Gringotts, Gold or Silver would give equal status. She quietly replied, "Young Master, honors us so. I will find the daughter of the clan who is most skilled in the work of the bank. Your will be done... Call your house elf so we can bind with blood our bond and know who will be your agent among us, as I know you will not always be able to come in person."

Jhaelvyll giggled softly and spoke aloud, "My dear matron, my Master has no need for a house elf. I am his to command, his action, find your daughter or join your own blood to mine. But know this, his blood flows in me, I will feed into dust, any who dare betray the Master of Death Bird."

The goblin females took a step back as the matron whispered "Jhaelvyll Arabate". They knew now that any hint of betrayal will be dealt with harshly if the Master's mercy is not invoked. For the first time knowing fear.

Harry spoke softly vibrating his words making them seem to roll around in the heads of those who hear him, "Matron be warned, you speak to my seneschal, the one so bound to me that she acts in my place."

The matron called one of the other females to hold out the blood bowl, she then cut her palm and allowed the blood to flow into the bowl. Jhaelvyll cut her own palm and let her blood flow into the bowel. Harry stood up and walked over to the young goblin female holding the bowl, he drew the dagger with which he killed the first betrayer BlackScar and cut his own palm, "So it is done by word and by blood." The blood in the bowl boiled until all that was left was a crismon metal ingot.

After a bit more conversation between the females of Death Bird, the Lords of Gringotts and Harry, Harry and Jhaelvyll left the bank to shop the alley.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 : Familiae Dominus_

**Blood****lines****fade****and****reemerge****. ****What****was****considered****muggleborn****is****not****and****what****was****considered****pureblood****is****not****pure****.**

**- ****The****Sorceress****Hermione**

#

The patrons of the alley watched as young wizard in a silver cloak exited the bank followed by a silver cloaked witch, the two were met by another witch at the foot of the stairs.

DeeDee smilled soflty, "Hello there Harry, Jhaelvyll. Ready to shop?"

Harry gave DeeDee a hug and smiled, "Where to first D?"

With a smile Dee points to Flourish and Blotts, the book shop, let us see what these wizards know."

Harry laughs softly, "Trying to get out of teaching me the True Art already DeeDee?"

Death laughed deep and well, a laugh from the depths of her belly, "Oh no young Harry, you and yours will learn true sorcery, but now it seems I have two students."

Harry chuckled, though it was not the deep sound of a grown man, but it is not the high pitch of a youth either, "Hear that Jhaelvyll, you may be regretting your oath soon. Seems we will be learning of Sorcery together you and I."

Jhaelvyll blinked, "I am sure the Mistress meant another, my Master."

DeeDee reached out and ruffled Harry's hair under his cloak hood, "Trust your Master more little elf, He knows me better then any who walk these lands."

Jhaelvyll froze in shock, after all she was just a death elf, now bound to this mage, why would they teach her the high arts lost to wizards and elves. "Truly?", she whispered and fell silent, shock flowing through her.

DeeDee opened the door into the bookshop for Harry, and Harry in the action of one who had just made a new friend grabbed Jhaelvyll's hand and pulled the elf after himself.

Harry dragging Jhaelvyll in tow wanders through the store with DeeDee slipping unnoticed behind them. Harry suddenly stops to pull some books off the shelves, he finds Jhaelvyll standing there taking them from his hands as fast as he removes them for the shelves. He stops as he hears a snotty voice berating someone.

"Why are you even buying all these books, stupid mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts", said the young male voice.

Harry came around the shelves and looked at what appeared like a mundane pair of parents and their bushy haired daughter, something about their energy told Harry, they were not as mundane as they were believed to be. He decided to act before the father who must have been military by his bearing did. "Blonde hair almost as white as snow, a snotty attitude with little knowledge of facts or history, I believe we have found the scion of Malfoy, wouldn't you say Jhaelvyll?", carried Harry's voice softly.

Not sure what her master was up to the elf answered, "Yes, I believe so Master, the resemblance to his father at that age is uncanny."

Draco Malfoy for that was who the boy was spun around to stare at the boy in the silver cloak and the woman behind him, that is until he saw what the woman was, slowly the young pureblood tried to back up, after all any person that can make a drow call him Master was not someone he should mess with.

Harry ignored Draco and moved to speak with the family who were picking up the books that Harry was sure the young pureblood knocked out of the girls arms, "I must apologize, some families forget their past and think they are better then everyone else.", said Harry as he bent down to help. Jhaelvyll set Harry's books on a shelf and started to help too.

Hermione being young said what was on her mind, "And some families it appears still think they own black people... This is not the sixteen hundreds, you know."

Jhaelvyll laughed softly, "First young lady, the laws of magical Europe are much closer to that time then you know, second, I am not human... Am I young Malfoy?"

Draco's answer to this was to screech "DROW!" and run off. A soft giggle followed the scream and a pale girl, with white hair and purple eyes walked up to Hermione, the slight girl bent down to help as well, "I really must apologize for my twin brother, he takes father's rhetoric much too literally." Only as she was handing the books to Hermione did the girl look up and into Harry's face, suddenly the girl has her head down, fell to her knees and sat on her heels, and whispers, "My Lord, I apologize, I was not aware whom..."

Harry chuckled softly and putting a finger under the pale chin forced the girl's face up lightly, "Ah, the young Astra Hecate Black Malfoy, How are you little star?" The pale girl knelt there blushing and unable to speak.

Jhaelvyll continued to giggle as she stood up and handed her pile of books to the girl's mother, "And finally, a servant is not always a slave and a slave is not always forced." Jhaelvyll smiled at the father, "Would it help if I said my name was Pennyworth?"

The mother giggled, "I doubt it, Hermione doesn't read Batman"

The father started and finally spoke, his voice a very deep bass, "Drow exist, but I thought they were great aunt Augusta's fairy tale evil elves."

Jhaelvyll nodded, "I am not sure about evil, but dark elves, of which drow is a subset follow a different moral set then modern humans."

Hermione stared at the onyx like skin with the green eyes and flowing red hair, "So you are not a slave?"

DeeDee walked up now that the Malfoy boy was gone, she did look with interest at the albino girl, "I doubt Harry would treat her like one, no matter what her opinion", she shook hands with the father, "Hello, I am Teleute Cwalu, Countess Warwick, but please call me DeeDee, perhaps we can help you, I would love to know more about this ancestor of yours, do you know her maiden name or married name."

The mother had turned to her husband, "Odd, I have a great great grandmother whose name was Augusta... That would be scary if it's the same woman."

The father shrugged, "We are from the same village after all. I believe she married into the Longbutton or something."

Jhaelvyll laughed quietly as she picked up Harry's books, "It is Longbottom actually, and you are not a muggleborn young lady. Now shall we got back to shopping or perhaps, the young master could get your Great Great Great Granddame to visit us at the inn before we continue, I am sure she is somewhere in the alley with the current scion of Longbottom."

The mother and father both stared at the self proclaimed drow, "But that is impossible, she would be well over a hundred and thirty if she still lived.", said the father.

Harry smiled at the young Malfoy, who had finished being in shock to politely whisper, "With good food and healthy habits, your daughter could live to be two hundred."

DeeDee nodded, "Baring another blood war, easily past that, the mundane have much healthier habits then wizards now in days." She lead the family to the counter, "Lets buy these books and sit at the tavern, I think we really could help each other a lot."

Harry held out his hand and rose the kneeling albino girl, he took her hand and rested it in the crook of his arm, walking the girl after the group.

The mother, curious at the possibility of meeting a long lost relative asked, "How so?"

Harry smiled, as he lead the Malfoy girl to the head of the group, placing her books beside Hermoine's to be added to the receipt, "Well first, let me get these for you, you can always repay me in Galleons or pounds later." Before the father could respond, Harry placed his hand on the counter, the Potter ring aglow,and pressed the ring to the receipt.

The clerk, seeing not only a Head of House sigil but that of Potter show on the receipt was over joyed that the magic of the receipt added the Noble and Ancient discount.

The mother noticing what happened to the prices stopped her husband and turned to DeeDee, "Yes, lets go to the inn and talk."

Harry smiled and buying three bottomless backpacks helped Hermione get her books into one, Astra's books in another and the books Jhaelvyll was carrying in the last, "Jhaelvyll, go find Lady Longbottom, ask her to attend House Potter at her earliest convenience in the back room. Also go find Lady Malfoy, tell her that the daughter of House Black is attending her Lord, I will make sure she has all her equipment at the cost of my own house... That should calm Lucius, wouldn't you think..."

Astra gasped, "My Lord is too kind..." She did not protest much and fell silent at a look from Harry.

Jhaelvyll bowed her head, "As you will Master." She moved away as soon as the group had left the store.

#

Jhaelvyll stopped her motion as she saw the Longbottoms about to enter Slugs and Jiggers, "Lady Longbottom, Lord Longbottom, my Master requests your presence in the back room of the Leaky Cauldron."

Augusta Longbottom stepped in front of Neville, "Why should we treat with your so called Master, Drow!", came from the lips of the old woman.

Jhaelvyll showed Augusta the inside of her right wrist, "Would you be the first Longbottom, born or married to ignore the request of the Lord Potter, Augusta McArthur Longbottom? Truly you wish me to go back to him and say you will not come?"

Neville was raised as the Scion he is, even if it was believed his magic was just above squib, hearing the words and seeing the crest of Potter on the dark elf's wrist, he spoke up, still scared of his grandmother, but even so he had to ask, "Harry sent you? I thought he didn't know anything about us, we couldn't find him."

Jhaelvyll smiled and bowed her head then looked at the young Lord Longbottom, "What Dumbledore believes and what is truth are often not the same. I give you my word as seneschal of house Potter, no harm shall come to thee and yours, it is Harry the Lord Potter et al., that calls you to him. How does the House Longbottom answer?" There was a pulse of magic has Jhaelvyll spoke.

Augusta started suddenly and answered automatically, "We will attend our liege. Tell him we will be with him presently. We remember the old ways, the true ways and will not forsake that which has served so long and well."

Jhaelvyll bowed lightly, "As you say, so it will be told, Farewell and see you soon House Longbottom."

Neville looked at his grandmother, "What did she do with her magic, and how did she do that without a wand?"

Augusta blinked and looked at her grandson, "The healers must be wrong, if they aren't there would be no way for you to notice that." She smiled, sometimes the old magicks work better and show more then the modern, maybe he isn't a near squib after all. Either way he is her grandson and she will prepare him as best she could, especially if the old ways are returning, that Neville dear was a seneschal's oath bond, very old magic that is out of favor now, after all how many families are trusting enough and great enough to have seneschals and not just a house elf or two. That drow is so bound to Harry Potter that, she speaks his will and magic answers. A magic thought lost through these last two wizard wars". She put her hand on Neville's shoulder, "Come grandson, let us see what the Lord Potter has need of."

#

Draco had calmed by the time he had found his parents at the outer edge of Knockturn Alley. He was finally starting to tell his father the story of meeting the mudblood and the Blood Traitor Lord with the Drow Elf when a female voice interrupted, "Apologizes Master Draco, but I believe your tale can wait, Jhaelvyll lowered her hood, so the elven ears were not hidden, she bowed to Narcissa, "Young Lady Black-Malfoy is attending her Lord, the Master said he will make sure she has all needed items before she returns home."

Lucius Malfoy was about to interfere when Jhaelvyll stared him down, "The Young Master is paying from his own account Master Lucius, I am sure you have no issue with this."

Lucius growled, "I am LORD Malfoy, and will be addressed as such." Narcissa stayed out of it, something told her she wouldn't need to risk her husband's anger this time. "And until the freak daughter of my house is married, I am her Lord and Master not whomever it is you service elf."

Jhaelvyll grabbed Lucius by the throat and lifted him up off his feet, "Listen well little Lording, when your house were a bunch of shepherds and pirates raping anything female they could find, my Master's blood ruled these isles as Magical Duke. My Master himself, by his own deed, is GoblinFriend, a word from him and the Malfoy accounts will close, your head will be on a pike, your son fatherless and your wife chattel, and your so called 'freak' daughter still in his service." The blood haired drow snarled, "I actually find it amazing that your son is more intelligent then you. He at least called me Drow, must be something coming from his Black Blood."

Lucius went for his cane and struck at Jhaelvyll. The drow grabbed the cane and pulled it from the human's grasp.

"Go home Master Lucius, you play the game above your station. Let the Lady Malfoy-Black finish the shopping for her son. Go home."

Lucius spat in the face of the drow, "I am a grown man of noble birth and title." He hissed, "And i will kill you for addressing me as a youth."

Jhaelvyll laughed in the man's face. "You are just a boy pretending to be his great grandfather." She leaned in and hissed though still in english, "Your Ancestor earned his place, with his own deeds and his own sacrifice, never think he was a Wizard of the Light, he was as dark as they come, but he knew the old ways. For this he was honored and respected." Jhaelvyll turned away from the man and bowed lightly to Narcissa, "Lady Malfoy-Black, your daughter has found favor with a true Lord, by his blood, by his magic, by his own deeds." She smiled lightly, "The girl is lucky to find him now, when they are young. Be happy for her, and expect her home safe in a week's time." The drow looked at Lucius, "Your husband needs to calm down, if he endangers her, the goblins will take his life."

Draco stayed behind his mother, this drow was surprisingly courteous to his mother, and the boy was wise enough to use this fact. He stood back and learned.

Narcissa blinked, "That is twice you said the goblins would act, how did this boy around the age of my children earn such."

Jhaelvyll smiled and bowed deep, "Finally an intelligent mind. By their own laws in the Arena. If you need to reach your daughter before she returns, go to Gringotts and tell the teller you need to reach your daughter. Reign in your husband and your son, if they harm one the Master favors it will be the Old Ways they face, not the Ministry."

Narcissa gasped as it finally made sense to her, before she can ask or say anything more to the drow, the dark elf was gone with only a whispered, "Teach them the Old Ways or they will be lost... You taught her well."

#

Harry and Hermione were chatting away as only bookworms could, Astra with a small smile keep her head down in the presence of Harry, yet even so she did speak softly, joining the debate over the different versions of the Boy-Who-Lived Story, while DeeDee and the Grangers looked on, speaking quietly among themselves, when Harry suddenly looked up, "How did the Ladies Longbottom and Malfoy answer JhaelvyllS?"

A soft singsong voice whispered out of the shadows behind Harry as Jhaelvyll appeared kneeling and seated on her heels, "House Longbottom remembers, and will be here soon." She tossed Lucius's cane at Harry's feet, "As for the Malfoy, the scion was intelligent and did not act. The father is a fool, who has forgotten all his ancestor learned." She looked Astra in the eyes, "You will bring your father's wand back to him in a week's time, when you return to his house." The drow bowed to her master, "I hope the Lady Black-Malfoy will refresh those teachings my Master, I doubt the young lady wishes to be fatherless."

Harry nodded and went back to his research only to find that both girls were staring at Jhaelvyll, with a sigh, he stage whispered, "Just ignore her, she is probably doing it to ruffle your feathers."

Jhaelvyll giggled but did not rise, after all it was a comfortable position and she could act to protect Harry before anyone entering could notice her, unless they had mage sight, of course.

Hermione's mother shook her head, "Look she may be everything you said, but I still think she is acting slavish, and my daughter agrees."

Hermione's father sighed, "The weak belong to the strong." At his wife's stare he tried to explain.

DeeDee nodded, "Amelia, Daniel is correct, that is the drow way." She looked around the room, "Outside of myself, Harry is the most magically powerful being in this room, probably the city."

Amelia, growled softly, "That is the most backwards system..."

DeeDee shook her head, "No it isn't. Not really, the modern system you grew up with cares for money, rather then warrior strength, lets be honest with ourselves, even with all the checks and balances, the rich get away with a lot. The Wizardry world just doesn't do as good a job hiding it, or maybe is more honest with itself." The semi-disguised Death smiled slightly, "Lets leave that be for now, and talk more about the ways Harry wants to help you if you are willing to help him in the mundane world."

The adults return to speaking of many things as the children continue researching about Harry in their books. The whole time Jhaelvyll remains seated at Harry's feet watchful.

There is a knock at the door and suddenly Jhaelvyll was there, she opened the door, "Master, may I present, Neville Lord Longbottom, and his Grandmother, Lady Augusta McArthur Longbottom."

Harry stood and walked up to Neville, he reached out his arm, "I greet you as Potter greeting Longbottom, brothers in arms and in blood for longer then the Ministry has stood."

Neville knew the words, after all he was raised in the old ways by those members of the house that still lived. He took a deep breath and releasing it, held out his arm to clasp Harry's, "I greet you Potter, Mage Lord of the Isle. Friend and Brother for as long as my blood has flowed. From the first Longbottom 'til I."

Harry smiled and pulled Neville into a hug, "Come sit with us, god-brother." He eyes sparkled, "I just have to greet your grandmother, and then we can deal with the formal reasons I called."

Astra stood from her seat and sat on her heels at the side of Harry's chair. Hermione was about to yell at the girl when the albino Malfoy shook her head and mouthed, "Later, I promise." With a sigh the bushy haired girl nodded and whispered, "You better, I am so confused."

Hermione's parents looked at DeeDee, they weren't very clear on what was happening but understood it was some sort of archaic ritual, so held their peace for now.

Harry bowed to the dowager Longbottom, "Lady Longbottom, might I ask, would your find it a service, to find that members of your bloodline are regaining the Magic." Harry then looked at Neville who had not yet moved as he was staring at the albino girl. There was only one albino girl known to exist in the current families. The young lord Longbottom was curious why a Malfoy would kneel, especially at the chair he was sure Harry had been seated at before they where announced by the drow elf. Harry suddenly spoke aloud, "DeeDee, Jhaelvyll, does my sight fail me?"

Both the drow and the disguised Death look where Harry was looking, it was the Endless that spoke though, "His magic is blocked, this must be dealt with and documented!" She then stood and spoke, "Everyone stand up, collect your things, we are moving via Portal now. All will be explained at Gringotts, I give you my word." An Endless had spoken and even Augusta Longbottom obeyed, soon the whole group appeared between the sets of doors at Gringotts private entrance for Goblin Friends, and again DeeDee was nowhere in sight.

#

Before any of the adults could act, the inner guards stood at attention and stuck their halberds to the stone floor, "Hail Elghinnz'hins", they intoned in their own language.

Harry stuck his chest and swung his sword arm in a salute, "Find me a daughter of my clan... I need the action of the Horde quickly.", was spoken in the tongue of the Horde.

Augusta, Neville, and Astra gasped, not only because a human boy, lord he might be, but still a boy spoke what was clear to them to be a form of the language of goblins, but one of the guards ran into the doors called something out in the goblin tongue and then returned to his post.

Before any of the pureblood could act or question, Jhaelvyll spoke, "Be still all, of us all only Harry has rank here, and it is by his presence that we witness history." The Grangers nodded, clearly something was happening here. The Longbottoms stood still, Gringotts was Goblin territory and here even the Lady Longbottom knew her limit.

Astra was the only one move, and even so it was not much, she had moved through that glowing doorway behind Harry on his left side. All the young albino pureblood did was sink to her knees at Harry's side.

Her name was Moonlight, unlike her older sisters, she had the desire and talent for banking, while her gender would have kept her from being a teller or page. Her desire and skill may have allowed her to rise to the level of account master for a Wizard house, if one was found that would allow for a female goblin to serve as such. Then it happened, her clan betrayed a human they should not have betrayed. She and all of her family thought that the clan was lost. She was there before the Lords of Gringotts with her grandmother when the new Clan Lord spoke his judgement. It now fell to her. She was Account Master for Elghinnz'hins, the banker of Clan Death Bird. Now Elghinnz'hins had returned and called for her. She called for those of her younger sisters that served under her and quickly walked to the private entrance to the bank.

The humans with Harry watched in shock as a squad of female goblins, beautiful in their own way came through that doors, none of them had seen a female goblin before. The one who was clearly eldest of the squad stepped forward and looked at them, finding only younglings, very few human adults and the drow, she then seemed to decide something and placing her palms out to her sides bowed deeply to Harry, then spoke in very clear english with a pleasant tone, "I am Moonlight of the Death Bird. How may your clan serve ClanLord?"

The Longbottoms gasped but did not move, while Astra simply looked up at Harry from her kneeling position at his feet and decided her fate, Hermione may get mad at her, but it was better to lose a possible friend now, rather then later, or act too late. The young albino pureblood bowed her head more and moved it under Harry's left hand, even though doing so made her get on all fours on the stone floor. Between their own intelligence and Jhaelvyll's warning all the Grangers decided to learn more before acting, though Hermione stared at Astra even more confused.

Harry nodded to Moonlight, as she spoke english, he spoke in it as well, as he spoke his hand found Astra's hair and he softly stroked her head, "I need a conference room, the services of a skilled sorcerer and Master BearClaw, if he is available.

Moonlight nodded as she rose from her bow, "It shall be." She quickly sent a number of her pages ahead to make the needed arrangements, speaking quickly to them in their native language. She then turned back to Harry and his group, "While we wait ClanLord, who enters Gringotts with you this day, I only know yourself, Jhaelvyll Arabate, your senschael and recognize the albino at your feet, I find it odd that the daughter of Malfoy is here most of all."

Harry went by age, "This is the Lady Longbottom, these are the Doctors Granger, a type of mundane healers."

Moonlight politely nodded each adult as they were introduced, "The title of Doctor is known to us goblins, and we welcome professionals who sacrificed so many years in training for their art in the honor due that sacrifice."

The adult Grangers returned the nods in equal politeness, pleased that here was a goblin that was treated them politely unlike the tellers earlier that morning.

Moonlight smiled without showing her teeth, pleased that these pair of humans where willing to see her as an equal.

Harry moved his right hand to Hermione's shoulder, "This young Witch is Hermione, the daughter of the Doctors Granger. Hermione curtsied to Moonlight as she was introduced, with a closed mouth grin the goblin female replied with a very deep curtsy of her own.

Harry put his right hand on Neville's shoulder, "This is Neville, the Longbottom of Longbottom. As soon as Harry removed his hand from Neville's shoulder, the scion of the House Longbottom bowed deeply to Moonlight, having seen the respect that the girl Hermione had received.

Moonlight knew that the form of the introduction meant and when the child-Lord of Longbottom did her the honor of a bow, she did not dare slight him, the Longbottom house had often married with the House of Potter. She curtsied very deeply almost to the level owed to royals and held it very a long time, "Gringotts welcomes the house most loyal to the Clan Potter, the service of your fore-bearers will not be forgotten. As a daughter of Potter I welcome the Lord Longbottom into my territory."

Augusta gasped and stared first at the goblin then at Harry. Before she could say anything Neville answered as the forms demanded, "As Longbottom, I thank you for your hospitality and acknowledge the honor of the daughters of Potter to welcome me such."

Moonlight bowed her head then rose from her curtsy. She smiled at Harry, "Elghinnz'hins, I notice you have neither introduced the female Malfoy, nor explained why she is here. Honored Lord, with respect I must ask again, before we may move on."

Harry tried to raise Astra, but the girl would not move from her place at his feet, with a sigh he spoke to her, "Astra get up, it is very hard to introduce you when, you are down there."

Astra did not dare to disobey Harry so was soon on her feet, she keep her head down and quietly spoke, "As my disease is rare even among the pureblood, I have no doubts how you know me. Know this goblin, I am his, and will do as he says even if he never claims me in total. Not my father's nor even my mother's. If I ever inherit from either bloodline, it will be he who inherits. All other claims on me by magic and blood fall to Him." Astra glowed like the moon for a few moments

Moonlight looked at Astra, "Best know this then little witch, if you betray him, goblins will feast on you if his drow leaves anything to be had." She then completely ignored Astra and smiled to Harry, "Come Elghinnz'hins and bring those who are yours, in which ever form they are thus." She lead the group into a conference room, "Please be seated so we may get to business."

While most of the people sat down, Astra and Jhaelvyll kept standing, the reason was easy. Harry having seen who was in the room had walked around the table and greeted both elder goblins with bows and in their own tongue. Only then did he move back and sit on the center chair. As soon as Harry sat Astra knelt at his feet, Hermione was about to say something but her mom grabbed her hand. Jhaelvyll just stood at Harry's shoulder with her arms crossed behind her.

Moonlight and her squad stood at one side of the table that had no chairs, in what Daniel Granger would call easily call Stand at Attention, this made he look at the so called drow who had her hood down again making it easy to see why the others called her drow, but was also standing at ease in a very military form. Before the military trained father could mention this to his family, the eldest goblin began speaking.

Lord Silver, nodded to Harry and spoke in the language of the humans, "Elghinnz'hins, why did you ask for a sorcerer to be present?"

Harry bowed lightly at the shoulders, "I apologize that you have been called Lord Silver, I requested a skilled sorcerer, not the supreme sorcerer for these Isles."

Lord Silver waved it off, "Stop worrying about that, how can the Horde be of aid?"

Harry sighed as the adults finally began to whisper behind him, Lady Longbottom explaining to the Grangers who this Lord Silver was and how immense an honor it was to be in the same room with him, for those humans that weren't bigots anyway.

Harry ignored them and kept speaking, "My sight is imperfect but I see oddities in the magic of the Grangers, and much clearer, a tight binding on young Longbottom." There both Longbottoms gasped and looked at each other, Harry took a breath and looked down at Astra, "Young Lady Malfoy's magic completely confuses me, I have no idea what I see there."

Lord Silver nodded, "I can help you understand what your Mage Sight is seeing Elghinnz'hins. The Grangers have a hereditary curse that has locked their magic away for a few generations, it has faded or broken with the young witch." He nodded to Hermione, "If you study hard and apply yourself, you will be among the most powerful of your race. I expect great things of any friend to Elghinnz'hins. There is nothing we can do for you directly, all of it your body and Magic have already done." He paused and looked at the elder Grangers, "Sadly, I cannot do anything for you, if you were children, perhaps, but as adults I am sorry. I can tell you this, left to natural causes you will both age well and living longer then is normal for a mundane."

Daniel and Amelia looked at each other and then smiled, they bowed at the shoulders and than thanked the goblin, happy that they will have a long time together with their family. They were of course over joyed that their daughter would not have a genetic quirk holding her ability back, as that was the only reference they mentally had for a hereditary curse.

Turning to Neville, Lord Silver waved his hand a few times and spoke in his native tongue, finally he spoke, "If Lord Longbottom and the Lady Longbottom could come to see me before the young Lord gets his wand, that would be grand, his magic is bound and it does not appear to have been done consciously by any wizard."

Lord Silver looked at Augusta, "My guess it was caused by any mixture of factors relating to that night. Please set a time with me today or tomorrow, I will need time with the two of you, with the presence of some of our healers." Here the sorcerer looked at Harry. "If the presence of Elghinnz'hins will ease your fears, he may come, but please keep it to a smaller group then what I face here today."

Augusta was shocked and asked, "How much will this cost the House Longbottom and when is the earliest this can be done." Neville just nodded too shocked and intimidated to speak.

Lord Silver looked at Harry, "The price depends on how you stand with Elghinnz'hins." Taking a breath the old goblin continued, "As for when, I will have the team assemble after this meeting if you would like, the procedure will take about two hours, so depending on what business stands with Master BearClaw, you may wish to send the rest of your group ahead."

Before Harry could answer the Amelia spoke up, "If we could spend that time waiting, speaking with a goblin, we would gladly wait..." Daniel shrugged and nodded while Hermione nodded with a look of joy on her face.

Harry nodded to the Grangers, he then looked at Neville. "Lord Silver, the House of Longbottom has long been brother to Potter. Our blood flows together. Let the costs be paid from the Clan Treasury, any debts will be between the Houses and Gringotts will not await its fee." Augusta was about to protest when she thought about it more. Her questions were quickly answered by Lord Silver.

The goblin sorcerer nodded, "So be it, the Clan of Death Bird pays to have a son of the clan cleansed of blockages. At goblin prices, get the team prepared, remind them this is work done for Elghinnz'hins and to fail is to face him in the Arena." A young goblin in sorcerer robes nodded and finished writing on his scroll. Placing the scroll at the left hand of his master the young goblin bowed and left. Lord Silver nodded to Harry, "Is that all you have need of me Elghinnz'hins?"

Harry stood and bowed, "Unless you can help me understand the young Lady Malfoy here, I believe our business is done. Thank you for your efforts you have done me and mine a great boon."

Lord Silver laughed, "Oh no, I can't help you with her, but she knows what is happening and that is between the two of you." He actually smiled at the albino girl who had not moved from her kneeling at Harry's feet this whole time. "Sometimes it happens like this with goblins as well. I wish you both well on this adventure." Bowing the sorcerer spoke with Lady Longbottom quietly for a few sentences and then left.

#

Master BearClaw wasn't quite as formal, once the higher ranked goblin had left he looked at Harry, "How can I help you Harry, I doubt it is the same questions, as we both know I am no sorcerer, but you asked for me directly."

Harry sat back down, "I want Hermione to be given the test, I know she will have to wait until she is thirteen to do anything of lasting effect, but... I don't believe she is muggleborn."

Master BearClaw nodded, this was his guess actually, "As it is Elghinnz'hins that asks, the fee will be a single galleon." He looked Harry in the eyes, "But you must teach her how to use the dagger, that is my price for not taking my portion of the fee."

The purebloods stared not believe that the test could be had at such a low fee, no pureblood would think twice about spending a galleon for such a test. But not one of them understood how such a offer could be earned.

Harry nodded and then spoke with the Grangers. In the end Hermione nodded and held out her right hand.

BearClaw did as he did with Harry early that morning. And it was with a smile that he spoke to the Grangers, he then looked at Augusta, "A direct daughter of your line, the House of McArthur has a direct heiress with no attachment. I will stay with these good people and make sure the heir allowance vault is reopened correctly." Seeing the pride and happiness in the old dowager's eyes, the goblin continued, "I would suggest going to do what you need with Lord Silver now, we will meet you with refreshments in my office when you are ready."

Augusta nodded her heart lighter then it had been in a very long time. For the first time she was happy she followed the old ways and went to see the Lord Potter when called. She had regained lost family and her Neville was not a squib, pox on those silly healers in Saint Mungo's. It appeared Harry Potter had better connections just be treating goblins as equals. Neville had come out of his shock enough to give his new cousin a hug and then to ask Harry if he would come along to this ritual.

Harry had nodded and after speaking with the females who seemed to have attached themselves to him, left with the Longbottoms.

#

Harry led the Longbottoms to BearClaw's office, as he opened the door for them Midnight came up to him carrying a case, "Elghinnz'hins, I have brought the Mithril bracelets and collars you have in the vaults here", she said softly in the language of the goblins.

Harry blinked and closed the door staying outside in the hall with Moonlight. He tilted his head and thought for a moment. He spoke in the language of the goblins, "Marks of Friendship and wand/weapon holsters? Am I correct?"

Moonlight bowed her head lightly, "For yourself, Lady McArthur, Lord Longbottom and your two bonded."

Harry blinked then his eyes widened, "That's what he meant, that is why you brought the collars as well? Do you think they would desire them?"

Moonlight grinned showing her teeth, "Trust me Elghinnz'hins, both the drow and the albino will be much more comfortable with the high end protection the collars add to the markers of the bracelets."

Harry shook his head and sighed, "I will trust your judgement Moonlight, lets go in." He opened the door and had the female goblin precede him into the office.

BearClaw looked up and bowed his head, "Welcome back Elghinnz'hins, Master of Death Bird, is there any other way I can be of service today?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "I would like you to witness a gift presentation between Houses, if you have the time Master BearClaw."

The old goblin nodded and watched as Harry had Moonlight place the chest on his desk and open it. Harry turned to Neville first, "Neville in acknowledgement of generations of alliance, and knowing that we go into territory that is not the most cooperative for our houses." Here Harry holds out a mithril wrist band, "May this remind you that you are a brother to me. May it keep your wand safe and hidden from hostile and friendly eyes."

Neville sliding his robe sleeve up, place what he thought was an enchanted silver wand hostler on his left wrist. Where the mithril shifted and resized, then on the outer wrist appeared a reversed engraving of an ancient oak with a badger denning in the roots, under the den held in the badger's fore paws a banner with the motto : cyclus libratum (The Cycle Balanced). Neville seeing this walked up to Harry and hugged him, "Thank you Harry, we have so few items I can wear to remind me".

Harry patted Neville on the back and waited until he was released, he then walked up to Hermione and handed her the same kind of wrist band, as the young heiress closed the mithril around her left wrist, it reformed to show a seal engraving showing a raven seated on a grimore a wand in her beak, and on the spine of the grimore the motto : Ex Cognitione Partum (From Knowledge Create). It took her mother only a moment to process the seal and read the motto in the correct order, she smiled, "Very fitting my dear, "From Knowledge Create... I approve, very much a motto for you."

Augusta stared at both gifts and tried not to shout, "That is the Longbottom Seal and the other the McArtur, I don't remember if those are the family mottos or a reaction to your magics, but know that these are priceless gifts that will be of great benefit to you in polite society both of you."

BearClaw laughed, "It is more then that Lady Longbottom but I will allow young Harry finish before I explain."

Harry smiled and walking to Astra raised her to her feet, he then whispered to the albino girl for a bit of time, causing the young albino to blush red, she does nod very clearly at the end and holds up her left wrist. As Harry seals the bracelet, a seal appears on both the outer and inner sides. On the outer side a silver grim rests on a bed of bones, the motto Semper Domáre (Forever Pure) on the inside of her arm appeared a relief of a castle with a phoenix flared around it, In the beak of the phoenix a banner with the motto :Nos ambulate aut cinereum - Mors est sanguinis ad nos ( We walk the grey - Death is blood to us). Luckily nobody but, Harry and Astra noticed that one.

Harry then moved to Jhealvyll and handed her a set of bands, the drow smiled, "Thank you Master, I will make sure to transfer my weapons to them." As the Potter Coat appeared when the drow put it on, everyone moved to watch as Harry put his own on, a castle appeared with a phoenix flared behind it and before it a griffin stands rampant. Above the castle flew the motto Audaces Fortuna Iuvat (Fortune Favors the Bold), reversed in the style of a seal to be used.

Harry then looked in the chest and back at the drow and albino, the girl looked at the drow woman and getting a nod from the half vampire, Astra walked forward to Harry, she knelt on both knees and lifted her white hair up and away.

Harry looked down at Astra, "Are you sure?"

Astra lifted her chin in pride and in a clear voice said, "It is the best protection you can offer me My Lord, save marriage. Not even my father would dare harm me if you allow this."

Augusta blinked then nodded, "So Lucius is what many of us always believed", she walked up to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder, "The girl speaks truth, you gave her a priceless gift, and her father will try to claim it. Complete the gift, you can always change your mind later if you want to marry her."

Harry nodded to the elder dame and lifted a band that is much to long for a wrist band. He wrapped it around Astra's neck, there was a flare of light and suddenly at Astra's throat rests the crest of the Potters with the motto : Aeterna Servitii Aeterno Fidelis (Eternal Service Eternally Faithful). Harry touched the crest and it flowed to reform as the Eye of Horus like the mark his own eye bears, the motto remained. "There better, I rather then have to kill Lucius after all."

Astra looked at Hermione and Neville a question in her glaze. It is Neville that answered, "It was the Potter crest before, I don't know how he got it to change though, its now an Eye of Horus. I can't read the latin though." Hermione just shook her head, "I have to teach you about feminism don't I. Wizard culture is still backwards."

Harry laughed, "I doubt she will listen, trust me, she chose this way." He pulled Astra to her feet and hugged the girl before moving back to the chest, he pulled out another collar band and turned, before he was able to walk to her, Jhaelvyll was kneeling at his feet, her hair up. Harry placed the collar on her throat but left the Potter crest in place. The motto was simply ipsius aeternitatem.

Shaking his head Harry grabbed two bracelets and called Moonlight over, the young goblin female walked over to him, confused. He snapped the bracelets on her wrists and fixed her sleeves so the other did not see the crest of the Death Bird with the Horus Eye on the mithril. He then closed the chest and gave it back to her. Moonlight bowed her head and took three steps back from Harry before turning and walking back to her squad, she then handed the chest to one of the younger females.

BearClaw clapped and laughed, "No more Mithril to give out then Harry?" When he got a blushing shake of head from Harry, BearClaw looked at the young people who received the gifts, "You relieved Mithril what wizards call Living Silver, it is very rare, the amount in just one bracelet is worth more then the Longbottom Manor." He lifted his hand when it appeared Lady Longbottom was about to protest. "Wear them with pride, the value in protective magic I can see on them, is worth much more then the value of them in the your vaults." He then grinned without showing his teeth, "The best in Gringotts view of course, is if you use them as Seals, they give the same discount as the Family Ring does, something most useful to young Lord Longbottom and young Lady Granger-McArthur." The old goblin chuckled, "Now off you go, go transact some gold." He waved his hands in a shoo motion.

#

The group stepped out main doors of the bank, chatting among themselves as Harry stepped off the stairs, Dee walked up. As she walked past Astra, she handed the girl a bottomless backpack, "As you bound yourself young lady, I grabbed you the rest of the first year books plus the supplementary potions text, any extras you can borrow from your Lord or the Lady Hermione." Without waiting DeeDee walked up to the dowager Longbottom, and handed her a box, "Neville's book list and the extra potions text that Snape only tells Slythrins to buy. We can settle costs later, nothing to worry over."

The embodiment of Death then interjected herself into the adult conversion as Harry began to lead the group toward the potions supply stores. He kept talking to Neville even as he reached out and caught Astra's hand, rather then holding her hand though, he slid it under his arm, the young albino blushed but moved closer to Harry. Harry opened the door and let most to the group move into the shop, Astra refused to go in without him, and he didn't push her, instead he put his right hand on Jhaelvyll's arm as the drow was about to enter.

Jhaelvyll stopped and looked at Harry, looking from him to Astra and back, she spoke in her native tongue, "Do you need something Master?"

While Astra looked confused, the smile Harry gave Jhaelvyll told the drow that she chose correctly, he answered in the same language, "Go to the trunk store, get four high end trunks, security, library and wardrobe functions." Harry looked into the potion supply stores, "Come find me after you have them, we will probably still be fighting through for the supplies in one of these stores."

Jhaelvyll nodded and answered, "Four Master?" It was clear she didn't understand why he was spending so many galleons.

Harry nodded, "I have two bonded, the mundane wouldn't buy one, mostly because they don't know such a thing exists."

Jhaelvyll smiled, "You are too kind Master, I do not need such a full blown trunk for myself, I do know what to get you and will make sure the girls have something that fulfills your request." The drow wondered if Harry was being super nice or just controlling, he could be both at once as his relationship with Hermione was forming into a friendship of equals while Astra was clearly submissive to him. With a chuckle the drow bowed, "I will be off then Master."

Harry nodded with a smile, reopening the door to the shop and lead Astra in. Two hours later the group was leaving the potions shops their arms loaded down with boxes, when Jhaelvyll walked up with three trunks walking behind her, the largest one bore the Potter crest, the other two had either the Granger and McArthur Crests or the Black crest. Jhaelvyll quickly helped Harry and then the girls to bond with their new trunks. She then helped them put their boxes away.

Augusta spoke to the Grangers explaining about the capabilities of Magic Trunks, she was very careful to not mention the costs of such a high end trunk as she figured Harry could afford to spoil his friends after the mithril bands.

It was getting close to dinner time by the time the group was leaving the wand maker. With plans to go to Harrods over Christmas break the adults split off to go home with their families. In the end Harry, Jhaelvyll, Astra and DeeDee were saying good bye to the Grangers then walked into an alley and stepped through a portal DeeDee created.

#


End file.
